


A New First Christmas

by fadewithfury (foxmoon)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, One Shot, Pete's World, Romance, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmoon/pseuds/fadewithfury
Summary: Rose and the Doctor's first Christmas in the alternate universe is off to a bit of a shaky start. Or so Rose thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helplesslynerdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplesslynerdy/gifts).



> This fic was originally posted in 2013 for Helplesslynerdy as part of the DW Secret Santa exchange. Thanks to Kilodalton for the beta.

Rose looked up at the stars peeking through the gathering winter clouds as she waited for someone to answer the door. A faux fur-trimmed coat and a thick, multicolored scarf barely kept the chill from clinging to her bones. She rubbed her gloved hands together for warmth and stomped her feet. The crunch of refrozen snow under her boots was the only sound for miles around. In a way, she found it peaceful how quiet it was when it snowed. Her heart swelled with nostalgia of winters in the Powell Estate; of throwing snowballs with Mickey and the other neighbor kids; of grey slush and wet tires in the city on her way to work. It lifted her somber mood. Somewhat.

At last, the door opened revealing Jackie in a festive shirt and dangly Christmas light earrings. She waved Rose in. “Rose! Get inside, you’ll freeze. Did you forget your key again? Where’s the Doctor?  Another snowstorm is heading this way. Bloody tired of this snow.”

Rose ducked inside and removed her winter wear. The smell of roast turkey, evergreen, and freshly baked cookies filled the air. Her heart sank further.

“Didn’t want to come.”

Jackie scrunched her nose. “Well, why not? Too good for my Christmas turkey, is he? The alien prat. I put bacon on and everything. Just come inside, it’ll be all right, love.” She took Rose’s coat and other items and hung them in the coat closet by the door.

 “He’d rather work. Says he doesn’t like Christmas. Whatever.”

“Did he really say he’d rather work? I’ll show him some work. You—“

“Well, he hasn’t had the best luck on Christmas, has he?”

“Oh, I ain’t gonna feel sorry for ‘im, you can just forget it. Besides, I learnt my lesson and bought real trees ever since. What could possibly happen here of all places?”

“I don’t know mum. Blimey, can we just—“

“Rose, you show up alone and with that look on your face.”

“He isn’t used to all this.”

“Well, he should get used to it just like he had to get used to wearing deodorant.” Jackie breezed past her in a huff and headed towards the kitchen.

Rose just sighed and watched her mother go. It honestly did no good to get so worked up about it. If the Doctor didn’t want to participate in Christmas gatherings, she wouldn’t force him. Only a few months had passed they were dropped off on that miserable beach and she didn’t want to rush things.  Their relationship had settled back to some semblance of what it was before they were separated. Only now, the undercurrent of longing had become stronger. An undertow—strong and fierce, pulling them around and around, closer and closer.

Simple flickers of affection, like holding hands, had become a lamplight to guide her path in his orbit. His palm would press so tightly in hers. She’d feel his thumb brush over her skin just like she had done to soothe him on the crucible, on the beach. Each stroke would drift to her wrist and down her arm, until he’d lean forward and kiss her forehead. He’d create bonfires in her heart and galaxies in her lungs, but then they’d part and she’d choke on greed for wanting more.

Rose wrapped her arms around herself, still feeling the chill, and followed the excited voices of Tony and Pete towards the kitchen.

“Rose is here!” Jackie announced around the corner.

“Rose!” Tony shrieked and nearly tripped over his own feet to get to her.

Rose grinned and dipped down to give him a proper hug. “Ooh, Tony! Ah! You’re covered in glitter!”

Tony giggled. “We’re making ornaments!” He ran off waving his arms and squealing.

“Come back here, glitter monster!” She laughed and chased after him. He screamed with delight as she pounced at him. It felt so good to laugh, and she found that she couldn’t care less that she now had glitter stuck to her face and clothes. The Doctor was sorely missing out.

When she reached the kitchen, Pete greeted her with a crushing hug. Once she managed to escape the embrace, she stole a powdered sugar biscuit from the sweets platter and crammed it into her mouth.

Rose plunked down in the chair next to Tony and munched on the biscuit. “Oi, tha‘ooks amashing!”

“Where’s the Doctor?” Tony asked, holding up a globe ornament decorated with massive, glitter-laden globs of glue. “This is for him.”

Rose’s smile faded. She swallowed the last of the biscuit.  “He’s busy. Sorry he couldn’t make it.”

“But, but this is his present!” He swung the ornament around, making bits of gloopy glitter drip around the table.

“Whoa, there.” Pete took the ornament from Tony to set it aside.

“‘M going to make sure he comes by tomorrow morning, yeah? He just really needed to finish up this work and he’ll come ‘round on Christmas day. I’m sure that’s all.”

Jackie tutted as she checked on the turkey. “He should rather not miss tonight either, that’s what I’d say to ‘im.”

“Can we not talk about it anymore?” Rose sighed. She grabbed another biscuit. “He’s missing out, so let ‘im.”

“Right, then you can help me.” Jackie waved her over to the stove. “Bread sauce needs stirring.”

“Kay.” Rose stood and plopped a kiss on Tony’s head. She shuffled to the stove and took over stirring the bread sauce. Everything smelled so lovely. She glanced to the small pot of cranberry sauce and the wide pan of Brussels sprouts simmering away with chestnuts. “This is all so gorgeous, mum.”

“Ta, dear,” Jackie washed her hands and looked out the window over the sink. “That light is blinking again, Pete.”

 “Is it? I’ll get to it later.” Pete held up the ornament he’d been working on with a proud smile. He had created a glitter gradient that spiraled around from top to bottom.

“Oh, wow! How did you do that?” Tony tried to grab for it.

“Come on, Pete! It’s all I’ll be able to see when we sit down for supper, now get on.”

“All right, all right,” Pete stood with a heavy sigh and hung his ornament on a branch of the chandelier over the kitchen table. He then headed for the coat closet.

Rose glanced out the window to see what the fuss was about. A section of Christmas lights on a bush outside flickered to life and then died again. She stirred the pot of bread sauce absently as she watched its erratic pattern. If she squinted she could pretend it was a constellation twinkling through the shockwave of a supernova.

“Rose, love, give me a hug,” Jackie said as she appeared between her and the window. She pulled Rose into her arms.

Rose leaned into her mother’s embrace and sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Jackie kissed Rose on the cheek. “You’re doing an awful lot of sighing, sweet. Things not going well with you two? Thought you said you talked it all out.”

“We did, mum. It’s not that. He took on this research project for the uni he contracts for and it’s driving me spare. Always gone till late.” Rose gave her a squeeze.

“Why’d himself agree to something like that at this time of year? He’s daft as a bin of mushrooms, that one. Always has been. We love ‘im though.”

“Yes.” Rose laughed a little.

The then lights flickered off, plunking them into darkness. Tony shouted and Jackie gasped. Rose blinked as her eyes adjusted to the swath of shadows.

“Pete!” Jackie yelled as though he could hear her outside. “Oh, bloody hell! The turkey’s gonna be ruined!”

“Thought this was a gas stove…” Rose said, peering through the darkness at the range.

Pete shuffled in soon after, stomping snow off of his boots. “Must have tripped a circuit. It’ll be just a mo’.”

“What did you do?!” Jackie threw her hands up.

“It’s SNOWING!” Tony said, his hands pressed against the window.

“Oh, bloody hell!” Jackie began digging through drawers.

From that moment on, the household erupted into chaos. Jackie couldn’t find the matches to light candles and Tony threw a fit when he wasn’t allowed to put on his snowsuit and play outside. Pete struggled at the circuit breaker, and Rose just stared out of the window at the swiftly falling snow. She hadn’t planned on staying over, but it now looked inevitable.

“Oh, bugger all! I can’t even see what I’m unplugging,” Pete grumbled.

“Haven’t we any torches? Well, don’t just stand there, Rose!” Jackie continued opening closets and rummaging around, her search punctuated with complaints.

“Help you in a mo’, gonna let the Doctor know the storm’s too bad for me to come home tonight.” Rose withdrew her mobile from her pocket and swiped her thumb to unlock it. She navigated to the Doctor's mobile number and exhaled as she pressed the dial button. It rang four times and went straight to voicemail. “Hi, Doctor. It’s me. Snow’s gonna be bad, so, reckon I’ll stay over here. Um... Don’t stay up too late working, yeah? Want to see you in the morning. Um, okay, that’s it. Bye.”

“Rose? Would you mind going out to the workshop? Should be a paraffin lamp in there,” Pete said.

“Kay.”

Rose slid her mobile back in her pocket and went to retrieve her coat and gloves. She pushed out of the back door just as a gust of snow-laden wind whipped through her hair and nearly yanked the door out of her hands. She managed to shut it before letting in too much snow, and then pulled the hood of her coat over her head. Thankfully, the large work shed was only a few paces away. She squinted through the flurried haze and trudged across the thickening carpet of snow towards it. Turning the knob, she shouldered through the door and shut it behind her with a small struggle.

As she swept the snow from her hair, she noticed that the paraffin lamp was already lit and sitting on a table. The table butted up against a rather large, rectangular present. She approached the present, circled around it and looked it up and down. It was much taller than herself, and wrapped in shimmery green paper. An enormous silver and red bow decorated the very centre on the front, and attached to it was a tag. She lifted the tag, curious.

_To: Rose  
Love, the Doctor_

Her cheeks grew warm and her stomach did a little swoop. Smiling, she placed her hand on the present. She ran her fingers across the slick paper and found the outer edge. The paper was folded over the seam as though it had a separately wrapped lid.

Reaching back for the tag, she turned it over and found another message.

_Aren’t you going to open it?_ The message read.

Smirking, she found the seam again and tugged. The ‘lid’ swung open as though on hinges and what she saw inside took her breath away. The TARDIS console room greeted her with an amber glow that warmed her down to her marrow, and it was decked head to toe in Christmas. Strings of lights alternated with evergreen garland as they draped about the perimeter, crystal icicles dangled from the pylons, and red tinsel garland wound its way up the central column. An enormous Christmas tree, branches heavy with mismatched ornaments, dominated one side of the console room by the jump seat. Presents were piled underneath. An electronic, reindeer-pulled sleigh, complete with Mr. and Mrs. Claus, repeated a swooping, circular loop up high near the ceiling. Holiday music drifted from unseen speakers, and a candlelit table was set for two next to the railing.

Rose couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face if she tried. The TARDIS’s gentle, rhythmic thrum resonated right through every cell and brought tears to her eyes.  It was slightly different; calibrated for this universe most likely, but a welcome sound all the same.

She lurched forward with a laugh as she spotted the Doctor balancing on top of a step ladder and stringing lights from one of the pylons. She sprinted across the tinsel-strewn, grated flooring to get to him and came to a stop just at the base of his ladder.

“Er…surprise!” the Doctor called down from his perch. He wore a ridiculous Christmas jumper, a deer antler headband, and a mega-watt grin.

“What is all—how did you…” Rose spun around in awe, drinking it all in. “Come here, you!”

The Doctor hopped down and swooped her up in a crushing embrace. “What do you think? She’s the same, but a little different. Like me.” He pressed a kiss against her temple and released her.

“I think—I think it’s… just incredible.” Rose smiled at him and then let her eyes roam over the details surrounding her. The TARDIS herself, what she could see beyond the festive decor at least, was unmarred by time and use. She looked like a brand new version of herself, different, but familiar enough to make her feel at home. “I thought it would take years!”

“Ah, it will. A few till she’s fully operational. This is the only room that works right now, and she can’t really go anywhere yet—though I did attempt to shift just slightly to the left as a test and managed to end up in Jackie’s wrapping paper stash. That’s why she looks like a present right now. I didn’t go out and decorate her or anything. Didn’t have much time for that,” he gestured around them. “As you see.”

“So you—”

“Haven’t really been working on a research project and follow-up lecture? Oh, I finished that ages ago.” He waggled his eyebrows. “And I haven’t been lying. Technically I have been working on a project, so…” He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

Rose rolled her eyes. “Oh, you think you’re so clever.” She laughed and her eyes settled on the table. A fat, white candle wreathed in evergreen flickered between two fancy place settings. Her eyes grew wide and heat returned to her cheeks.

“Oi! I am so clever.” He followed her gaze. “Oh, this… this is for, er… Would you like to…” His hand drifted up to the back of his head. “That is. I thought we should, ahem.” The hand moved to tug on his ear, knocking the antlers askew. “Haveaproperdate.”

“What’s that, Doctor?” She tilted her head. The corner of her mouth perked up in a knowing smile.

“Have dinner with me? Alone—no Jackie or anyone. Specifically no Jackie.”

“We have dinner alone just about every night.” Rose moved over to the table, her hand lingering on the back of the chair. “We live together.”

The Doctor took one large step over and pulled the chair out for her. “Yes, but… I mean, this is special. Not that pizza on the sofa isn’t special, but…this is…ah…”

Rose sat down and let him scoot her forward. Her heart hammered in her chest and she fidgeted with her hoop earring and looked up at him.

“This is our first Christmas together. Well,” he began with a tilt of his head. “A _new_ first Christmas. I wanted to, er, surprise you.”

“We’ve covered that bit,” she said.

“Yes, well. Jackie and Pete—“

“Blimey! I almost forgot!” She stood up, knocking the chair back. “I was getting the lamp—power’s out, and—“

“Now, that part is a lie.” The Doctor emphasized the ‘that’ with a pointed finger. “Sorry. They knew all along. Sent you out here and everything.”

“You’re having me on!”

“Nope, no way. Good actors, are they? Well, I imagine they kept Tony in the dark, too. Oh! That was an unintended and yet brilliant pun.” He grinned at himself and picked up her chair.

“Yeah, mum was spot on. Wouldn’t have guessed—should hear what she was saying about you.” She crinkled her nose with a teasing smirk.

“I can imagine.” He adjusted the antlers.

“So…”

“They know to leave us alone now,” the Doctor said. He gestured to the empty chair. “If that’s all right with you, of course.”

Rose smiled and put her hands over his on the chair. “It’s perfect.”

“You have glitter on your face.”

“Tony, he was, um…” She lost her train of thought as he reached up to brush a bit of glitter from her cheek. Then his eyes met hers and Rose was certain that he somehow managed to stop time with his gaze. She licked her lips and felt his hand slip around hers to draw her closer.

“Though, they will bring food here for us. Galley isn’t available,” he said, eyes focused on her lips.

“Right.”

“They’re waiting for my signal.”

“Okay.” Rose swallowed, her gaze now drifting down to his bottom lip. She leaned forward, but felt him jerk back at the last second and twirl out of her grasp.

“No! This is all wrong.”

Rose paled. “What? I—“

“Mistletoe is over here.” The Doctor waved her over from a spot closer to one of the pylons. He pointed up to indicate the mistletoe over his head.

Rose slumped forward with relief, and then headed over to him. “Oh, my god! I could—“

“Kiss me? That’s the point.” He grinned.

She stood before him and looked up at the mistletoe. “We don’t need it, you know.”

“Need what?”

“Mistletoe.”

“Of course we need it. It’s traditional, yes?”

“But, I mean… to kiss me.” Rose averted her gaze and fumbled with the zip on her coat.

“Oh. Well, ah…” The Doctor reached forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, sliding them under her coat. Whatever he was going to say never came. The coat shifted away from her shoulders and his fingers drifted up to her neck, thumb brushing across the line of her jaw.

Rose’s mouth fell open a little at the feel of his fingers against her skin. She grew warm, the blood slowed in her veins, and the coat became sweltering, so she dropped her arms and let it slide off. The Doctor leaned down, his eyes searching hers, and he really needn’t ask, but she found his unspoken request so endearing that she lifted up on her toes and pressed her lips against his. Her hands found their way up his chest, clutching his jumper to tug his body closer. His mouth moved against hers, chaste at first, with gentle kisses at the corners of her lips, until she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body against his. The Doctor inhaled and wound his arms around her, hands twining in her hair as he angled his face to deepen the kiss.

Rose felt her legs trembling with her effort to remain on her toes as his mouth opened against hers. Her tongue swept past his lips and met his, and then she felt herself being leaned backwards. She giggled and felt his mouth curl into a grin. Her arms looped around his neck and they pulled back to gaze at each other.

“Hello,” the Doctor said.

“Mmm,” was all she could manage.

He nuzzled his nose against hers and she closed her eyes.

“I probably should give them my signal…”

“Oh, right. Food.” She kept her arms around his shoulders and began to sway to the music. “Dance first?”

The Doctor smiled and splayed his hands against her lower back, swaying with her. “Maybe for a bit.”

“Weather’s getting bad outside,” said Rose.

The Doctor looked over her shoulder at the door. “Hmm.”

“How about this—I’ll give ‘em a ring, let them know we’ll go get our plates once the snow calms down. Until then…”

“More kissing?”

Rose smiled. “If you like.”

“Oh, I like.” He tilted his head, the antlers slipping again. “And you…?”

“Of course I… more than like.” She reached up and removed the antlers and tossed them to the ground. She then slid her fingers through his hair. “Thank you for all of this.”

The Doctor’s eyes had closed and he hummed—a crooked smile on his face. Rose took a moment to just stare at him. His freckles, his eyelashes, his bottom lip, the little cleft in his chin. She was about to lean forward to kiss him again when they were plunged into darkness. The music stopped and the TARDIS hum lowered to a subtle pulse. The only light left was from the glow cast by the candle on the table.

“What?” The Doctor withdrew from her and moved over to the console. “I don’t… blast. I used up too much power for the decorations. Blimey, I knew I should’ve swiped that power amplifier from Torchwood. How did you humans manage to survive time before electricity? It’s so dark. How are we going to eat like this? I can barely--”

Rose pulled him away from the console and wrapped her arms around him, burrowing her face against his neck. She inhaled and sighed with a close-eyed smile. “Don’t care about the lights. Just you. Right now, ‘kay?”

The Doctor slipped his arms around her. “Hmm. But you can’t see how handsome I am without the light. Candlelight makes my eyes look droopy.”

Rose poked him in the ribs. “We can always go inside and eat now. If it was all a sham, they must have the lights on.”

“It was all a rather brilliant sham.”

“Is that a yes?”

The Doctor squeezed her against him. “I am very hungry.”

“That settles it then.” Rose made to part from him, but felt him tighten his grip around her waist. “Er… Doctor?”

“I love you.”

Rose’s expression softened and she felt her stomach flip. “I love you, Doctor.”

They lingered in an embrace for a while longer before sliding on their coats and heading through the deep snow back to the house, hand in hand.


End file.
